


Surprise

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “You made me think you forgot my birthday!”





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> for day two of [Shadowhunter's Rarepair 14 Days of Valentines challenge](https://shadowhuntersrarepairnetwork.tumblr.com/post/170327178152/shadowhuntersrarepairnetwork-shadowhunters): Surprises & a wlw ship

“Where are we going?” Isabelle asked as Maia guided her towards something. She had a blindfold over her eyes and had to rely solely on Maia. 

“I told you already, it’s a surprise,” Maia replied and Isabelle heard the sound of a door opening. She led Isabelle into a building and they walked a few more steps before Maia stopped them both and moved to stand in front of her. A soft kiss was pressed against her lips as Maia started to undo the blindfold. “Happy birthday, Izzy.”

The blindfold fell away and Isabelle stood there in shock as she took in her friends and family standing there shouting, “Surprise!”

She turned towards Maia and gave her a playful shove. “You made me think you forgot my birthday!”

“I wanted to tell you, I really did,” Maia said, taking Isabelle’s hand and taking her closer to the crowd. “But the look on your face was worth it.”

Jace walked up to them, a crown in his hand and placed it on Isabelle’s head. “This is for you, birthday girl. Happy birthday, Izzy.”

“Thanks,” Isabelle said, adjusting the crown and looking at Maia again, kissing her. “And thank you, Maia.”

Maia smiled and led Isabelle to the table so they could eat, holding a chair out for her. “Don’t thank me just yet. You’re present for me is waiting for you at home,” She said, giving Isabelle a wink and sitting down next to her. “Enjoy your party, Izzy.”


End file.
